re_surrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The characters of this timeline refer to a lot of different locations, both in and outside their universe. Location data from this page should potentially be added in here at some point. Calodemongelastic named the re:surrection prize universe Desmond, and I'm sticking to it. Locations in Desmond, on the Prize Planet The prize planet is named Kyouei, but is frequently called Prosperity by those who don't like Japanese. "The Capitol": This is a city where all city services are provided by robots. It is the most civilized, most advanced city on Kyouei; and is easily the equal of the kind of thing that covers Derspit. *'The Palace' is in the Capitol. It deserves its own page and map, which Wirrit will get to eventually. The 24 trolls and 8 humans all have rooms here, plus a few extras. And a hospital wing. And more things. Only the fabled heros' (or a few very specific carapacians') hands will open the locks, due to some game tech incorporated into them. The palace includes a Courtyard, which has no roof, and is full of goats and chickens and occasionally visitors from the town and also a transportalizer. Contains a door-shaped Fenestration Plane, somewhere in the vicinity of Sparks and Equius's rooms, that leads directly to the transportalizer room of Calo's Hive. *'Meenah's Flat' is a small dwelling in a weird corner of the city somewhere, not far from Darkleer's forge. *'Darkleer's Forge' is a place where he is teaching some kids to do metalwork. *'The Gardener's Home' will be constructed at some point. *'Aerith' is Eridan's ship and home, which is docked close to the docks, when it's not flying over the Capitol or sailing around the planet. Ship here. *'The Psionic School' 'is where Twoblade teaches a few times a week. It's a frankly huge building with one huge room that holds a meadow and a forest for teaching in, along with a few small rooms in the back stacked vertically that hold a kitchen, a simple medical wing, and flop space for exausted psionics. *'Johnny E in the Hizive (tumblr here ) is a bakery/eatery co-owned by John and Starling, staffed by John, Starling's best friend from another universe Karkat (aka Elder), and once in a blue moon Starling himself. Dad is certain to drop by from time to time as well now that it's in the neighborhood. It's been relocated from Seattle, Washington, Earth as of 01 November 2013, and reopened for business shortly after that. Place your orders online or in person today! *More things? Category:Navigation Page Other Places: The rest of Prosperity is less well-developed and industrialized than the capitol is. *A bunch of troll settlements with a rudimentary tech level. Settlements that the Derspitians have found may or may not have a transportalizer, to link them to the rest of civilization. Some larger ones have a contract with the Derspitians to provide law enforcement or other city services, some don't. Some of them grow interesting goods that Eridan the seacock trades for now and again, including tea and chocolate. Few have been visited onscreen, and none have been named. Locations In Desmond, IIIIIN SPAAAAAAACE iiiiiiiiin spaaaaaaaaaace Derspit: This is a very large pretty pink-and-white moon in orbit around Kyouei. *There is a palace here, but it's usually not what people are referring to when they talk about the castle. This is the seat of the Derspitian monarchy, which has sort of been leading things in the Heroes' absense. *There is a moon-wide city, with transportalizer access and frequent trade between it and the Capitol on Kyouei. The Veil: An asteroid belt. *..labs...and...colonies...? The Lands: The eight human Lands Of ___ and ___ are in orbits in the solar system. The troll lands are not. *If anything ever happens here, there could totally be descriptions and sub-sections. Until then, the kids' houses are the primary points of interest. All game machines have been stolen out of the houses at some point -- so no free alchemiter access. Cross-Timeline Locations Of Note Universe 1: *Calo's hive. Calo lives in a hive with Pal, sometimes Tony and Tarrat and Velius, and (temporarily) The Gardener and Nefini. Contains a door-shaped fenestration plane that leads directly to The Palace on Kyouei. *Some people live in the same universe as Calo (but different buildings), like twinaffrayer. *There is a Feferi in the palace, and also a Psiionic. *Tony has a separate hive that he only lives in some of the time. Universe 2: *Wherever Dance is from Universe 3: *Wherever feral!tuna is from when he's not visiting, and where his family / quads live. Contrastuck: *Several of the ancestors get so mad about this place because it is a hemoflip. So mad. Soooo mad. Does it need an entry? There's a Cronus, Equius, Feferi, HIC, and Tavros that live in ?places? in this universe. Pantheonbound: *A couple of people seem to get along pretty well with the Meenah and Gamzee from this pawfoot hemo-shuffle timeline. Universe 4: *Does anyone else name universes...? Category:Navigation Page